Thermal management systems are used in a variety of applications where temperature modulation of heat-generating components is required. One such application is in the thermal management of a fuel cell system, whether stationary or vehicular, which typically contains a number of heat-generating components requiring temperature modulation. Fuel cell systems include one or more heat transfer circuits, each of which may include its own heat exchanger, circulation pump, mixing valve and/or diverting valve.
In order to reduce complexity, cost and space requirements of fuel cell systems, it is desirable to reduce the number of components making up the thermal management system.